marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Charter
The simple document governed the team through much of their career. United Nations Charter Another charter given the team by the United Nations Security Council, putting specific procedures into place for the team, requirements for what was by then a respected and powerful superteam, truly Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Original Charter BE IT KNOWN That we, the Avengers, have banded together to protect and safeguard the planet Earth, its inhabitants and resources, from any and all threats, terrestrial or otherwise, which might prove to be beyond the power of conventional forces to handle. That we shall tolerate no interference in the growth of humanity in meeting its rightful destiny. ''That we dedicate ourselves to the establishment, growth, and preservation of peace, liberty, equality, and justice under law. ''This is our solemn oath. ''ARTICLE ONE: ORGANIZATION ''The Avengers are hereby chartered as a nonprofit organization under the laws as set down by the United States of America; said organization being recognized and fully sanctioned as a peacekeeping force by the National Security Council of the United States of America, by the United Nations and the United Nations Security Council, and by the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). ''ARTICLE TWO: JURISDICTION ''In accordance with the tenets of national and international laws, the Avengers, acting individually or as a group, are herein authorized to function in all lands, territories, or protectorates of the United States and any member nations affiliated with the United Nations. ''ARTICLE THREE: FUNDING ''As a nonprofit organization, the Avengers shall be funded chiefly by private grants. Major funding for the activities of the Avengers, for their headquarters, transportation, and equipment, shall be provided by grants from the Maria Stark Foundation (Anthony Stark, Director), with additional funding provided by the United Nations. These grants are accepted by the Avengers with the understanding that the Foundation and the United Nations shall have no say in Avengers operations or in the deployment of funds within the Avengers organization. ''ARTICLE FOUR: OPERATIONS The day-to-day operations of the Avengers shall be governed by a set of by-laws as put forth by the founding members. ''IN WITNESS of this charter, we founding members have hereunto subscribed our names. ''Iron Man - Thor - Ant-Man - The Wasp - Hulk United Nations Charter This was the charter given the team by the United Nations Security Council, putting specific procedures into place for the team, requirements for what was by then a respected and powerful superteam, truly Earth's Mightiest Heroes. 'Article One: Organization' The Avengers is hereby chartered as a peace-keeping force of the security arm of the United Nations answerable only to the Security Council. Headquarters shall be in New York City and there shall be established facilities for the use of Avengers in the current eleven member nations of the Security Council. Article Two: Jurisdiction The Avengers, as a group, are enpowered to act as an agency of enforcement on duly recognized and approved missions in all lands, territories and protectorates of member states of the Uinted Nations, providing that the threat in question is super-powered, extra-terrestrial, extra-dimensional, subterranean, sub-oceanic, or occult, and engaged in an invasion, infestation, limited incursion, piracy, enchantment or any flagrant violation of international law not instigated, sanctioned, or abetted by a member nation. Article Three: Funding Major funding for the major operations of the Avengers - for upkeep of the New York headquarters, transportation, and equipment shall be provided by a grant from the Maria Stark Foundation - Anthony Stark, Director - with the understanding that the Foundation shall have no say in Avengers operations, policy, membership or the deployment of funds within the Avengers organization. Article Four: Operations The day-to-day operations of the Avengers shall be governed by a set of bylaws as put forth by the founding members. Avengers Bylaws Section One: Policy and Operations A.: All Avengers shall, at all times, endeavor to adhere to the principles of the Avengers Charter and follow the rules and regulations of these bylaws. *'1.' The bylaws may be amended, when necessary, by the active members of the Avengers. Amendments may be proposed by any active Avenger. Amendments shall become a binding part of these bylaws upon approval by two-thirds of the active membership. *1a. Active membership shall be further defined to mean the seven serving members of the primary team and their seven specific reserve substitutes. B. No Avenger shall be required to surrender knowledge of his or her civilian identity or personal affairs to the membership at large or the United Nations Security Council. C. The Avengers shall be led by a duly elected chairbeing. It shall be the duty of this leader to coordinate all Avenger activities whether business or tactical in nature. *'1.' The position of Chairbeing shall be open to any active member who has passed his/her probationary period (see Section Two - Membership). *'2.' The Chairbeing shall serve for a term of one year, with no limit to the number of successive terms a leader may serve. *'3.' It shall be a privilege of the Chairbeing to determine the format of meetings and to call special meetings as he/she sees fit. *'4.' In the event of the absence, incapacity of resignation of the Chairbeing, an interim leader shall be chosen by a two-thirds vote of the active membership. *'5.' In the event of incapacity or death during action, chairbeingship shall pass in orderly succession among the primary team in a predetermined chain of command arrived at by majority vote among the primary team. Section Two: Membership A. Recognizing that the membership of the Avengers may be subject to, and, indeed, might profit from change, procedures for the addition of members shall be set forth. B. Candidates for membership in the Avengers must be legal adults, possessing at least one skill, power, ability, or talent which is deemed valuable by a majority of the active membership. *'1.' Membership shall not be denied on account of race, color, creed, sex, or condition of birth or origin. *'2.' Candidates for membership must be nominated by one active member in good standing at a regular or special meeting. Election for membership must be held within one week of nomination and be attended by a simple majority of active members. A two-thirds vote is necessary for election to membership. *'3.' Newly-elected Avengers shall serve a probationary period of not less than six months. * 3a. During the probationary period, a special committee consisting of one primary team member, one reserve substitute, and two members of the Avengers support crews shall investigate the candidate's public record for any violations, breaches of trust, or depredations, legal or moral, which may preclude said candidate from assumption of full active status. * 3b. While on probation, the new Avenger shall have limited access to Avengers facilities and records. *3c. At the end of probation, the new Avenger shall assume full active status, unless objections are raised by any active member, or by the United Nations Security Council. C. The Avengers shall select new members whenever the Chairbeing or two-thirds of the active membership determines that the ranks are not at optimal strength, or when there is a vacancy in the ranks. *'1.' It shall be the prerogative of the Chairbeing to limit the number of active members. D. Active Avengers shall be the designation given to those Avengers who are full-time members. *'1.' Active Avengers shall be required to log all individual cases into the main computer file, that the entire membership may benefit from the individual's experience. *'2.' Active Avengers shall be required to attend all regular business meetings. Members who miss more than one meeting per month without submitting an acceptable excuse may face suspension for a period to be determined by a consensus of the other active members. (See Paragraph 3) *'3.' Active Avengers shall be issued an Avengers identification card and an emergency signal device. *3a. Active Avengers shall be required to meet all CALLS TO ASSEMBLE. If unable to respond, the active Avenger must notify that specific member's reserve substitute. Failure to respond coupled with failure to notify the reserve substitute is ground for immediate suspension of privileges and must be dealt with by a tribunal of all active members. *3b. Active members who miss an emergency call without good reason may be subject to disciplinary action. *'4.' Active Avengers shall be expected to cooperate with other law enforcement agencies. Although granted certain legal immunities by the Avengers priority clearance, no Avenger shall be considered above the law. *'5.' Active Avengers shall be paid a stipend of one thousand dollars ($1000) per week. Members may choose not to accept their stipends, in which case the money shall be placed into their retirement fund. *5a. Active members shall be entitled to free medical and life insurance benefits. *5b. Active members shall be provided with private quarters where they, if so choosing, may reside. Unlimited meal privileges shall be provided for live-in members. *'6.' Active Avengers shall be granted unlimited access to the Avengers Mansion headquarters, vehicles, computer records files, and any other facilities of the organization. *'7.' Active Avengers shall, at all times, act in a manner befitting that of a guardian of the public trust. E. Reserve Avengers shall be the designation given to those Avengers who are part-time members, on call for special missions or emergency assignments only. *'1.' Reserve membership shall be limited to those members who have fulfilled an active term of duty of not less than one year, and who wish to cut back their connections with the group. *'2.' Reserve Avengers shall not be required to log their individual cases, though they shall be encouraged to do so. *'3.' Reserve Avengers may attend any regular meeting, but shall be required to attend no more than one per year. *'4.' Reserve Avengers shall retain their Avengers identification card and emergency signal device. *4a. Reserve members may be demoted to inactive status if they fail to answer three consecutive emergency calls. *'5.' Reserve Avengers shall be paid a stipend of one hundred dollars ($100) per month. *'6.' Reserve Avengers shall have limited access to Avengers Mansion, files, equipment, etc. *'7.' Reserve Avengers may return to active status at the discretion of the Chairbeing, if they so petition and are accepted by the majority vote of the active members. *'8.' Reserve Avengers shall be given priority over new candidates in the filling of vacancies in the active membership. *'9.' Reserve Avengers may retire to inactive status by notifying the Chairbeing and surrendering the Avengers identification card and emergency signal device. *'10.' Reserve Avengers shall not have a vote in Avengers proceedings. *'11.' Reserve Avengers shall have the authority to call emergency meetings. F. Inactive Avenger shall be the designation given to any member who has retired or resigned from active and reserve duty. *'1.' Any Avenger may resign by simply notifying the Chairbeing of his/her intent and surrendering his/her Avengers identification card, emergency signal device, and any other Avengers-owned equipment. *'2.' Any active or reserve Avenger who is incapacitated or who moves from the organization's normal jurisdiction shall be granted an honorable discharge and placed on the inactive roster. *'3.' Inactive Avengers may be granted limited access to Avengers equipment and facilities only at the discretion of the active members. *'4.' Inactive status shall be considered the same as an indefinite leave of absence. *'5.' Inactive Avengers may be reinstated only if there is a vacancy in the active ranks, and then only if elected by a two-thirds vote of the active membership. G. Motions for disciplinary action against any active or reserve Avenger may be brought by any other active Avenger. *'1.' In the event of such an accusation, the Chairbeing shall convene a board of inquiry, comprising a simple majority of the active membership (minus the accuser, if he/she is an active member). *'2.' Disciplinary action shall be limited to suspension, with the option of further trying the accused before a tribunal of all active members. *2a. Tribunal processing shall be conducted in a manner of a military court-martial. *2b. Maximum punishment to be brought on the accused by such a tribunal shall be expulsion from the Avengers. *2c. A two-thirds vote shall be necessary to expel a member from the Avengers. *'3.' Active and reserve Avengers may be expelled, with no possibility of reinstatement, on the following ground: *3a. Conviction for any crime above a misdemeanor. *3b. Deliberate betrayal of Avengers classified information. *3c. Criminal acts of negligence not convicted for, but witnessed by at least one active member. Section Three: Meetings A. The Avengers shall meet regularly, at least once a week, at a time and place to be agreed upon by a simple majority of the active membership. B. Emergency meetings may be called at any time, but emergency meetings shall not be considered a replacement for a regular meeting. C. In the event that an Avenger mission is in progress at the time of a regularly-scheduled meeting, the meeting will be rescheduled. D. A simple majority of the active membership shall be required to make a meeting official. Section Four: Punishment of Criminals A. Avengers shall leave the punishment of perpetrators of criminal activity to the appropriate agencies of the law. B. The Avengers shall not abridge an accused's right to a fair and speedy trial. C. The Avengers shall abide by the decisions of the law, and will not take upon themselves any aspect of the punishment process. D. In the event that conventional imprisonment proves inadequate for a given criminal, the Avengers shall be allowed to hold said criminal in a manner they see fit, provided that a full report of said method of imprisonment is given to the proper law enforcement authorities. Section Five: Affiliations The Avengers shall maintain open and reciprocal relations - including joint limited access to computer data - with the Fantastic Four, Inc. and the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division (addendum one: Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directorate). (addendum two: and with Alpha Flight and the Canadian Department H.) Section Six: Security All Avengers files shall be open to the scrutiny of a special watchdog committee of the United Nations Security Council and no Avenger may refuse to answer any question posed by a member of that committee, other than those that would reveal that member's secret identity or compromise the security of that member's native country. Section Seven: Discorporation The Avengers organization may be disbanded only by order of the United Nations Security Council for a breach of International Security, or by unanimous vote of the entire active membership of the Avengers. In the event of disbanding, all Avengers properties and facilities shall revert to the Maria Stark Foundation and/or Stark International with the exception of any devices, properties, analysis systems, or data which have any bearing on U.N. Security. Said materials and data shall be immediately turned over to the United Nations Security Council. Current charter It is unknown which charter is still in use. Order 834.23 According to that order, Avengers can be recalled back to active service. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. can apply this order, and that people having served into the Initiative fall under that order. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * Scott Lang claimed there is a "strict no givesies-backsies policy when it comes to super hero origins", in order to conserve the Ant-Man's Helmet that Hank Pym claimed back for a time. * Scott Lang also contested Pym's paternity over the Avengers Charter, stating it was Iron Man who wrote it. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Documents